Talk:Main Page
Archive 1: 2005--2006 * See a history of the main page here. __TOC__ Snape's death Some body please put some thing about the material about Snape's death in the following site ***Snape's death*** Well, in the seventh and final book: The Deathly Hallows, Snape was killed in Chapter...well, I forgot. If you want to know the exact details, just read it, okay? According to the book, Snape was killed by Nagini, Voldemort's "pet snake", by stranggling him to death. Harry was there to watch the whole thing but under his Invisibility Cloak. When Snape was breathing his last, Harry removed his Cloak. When Snape saw him, he motioned Harry to go near him. He extracted his memory and Harry caught it inside a bottle. Snape's last word to Harry were "Look at me" or something like that. It was also said in the vook that 'Harry's green eyes met Snape's black ones and Snape breathed his last'. Sorry if those are not the exact words. Sorry also if I didn't put this article at . If you guys still want to, just copy this article and put it there. If I had made some mistakes, please just inform me. Thanks! Happy Holidays guys.... Piely 07:22, 26 December 2007 (UTC)Piel a.k.a witchgal_piel05Piely 07:22, 26 December 2007 (UTC) New style I have created a temporary new Main Page style here: User:Animagi Prongs/Main Page. What do you think? Could we possibly recreate the Main Page into my version? --Animagi/Prongs 21:26, 13 January 2007 (UTC) :I think it's a big improvement. Angela talk 21:35, 13 January 2007 (UTC) ::Thank you Angela! Can I ask you a favor? The sysops on HP Wiki are not very active on the site and it would be helpful for us active users to have some more administrators.. Could you give some of us administrator status, or are there too many admins now? --Animagi/Prongs 22:08, 13 January 2007 (UTC) :::The Main Page is editable by any logged in user, so you don't need to be an admin to change it. Feel free to put your version there. Angela talk 22:42, 13 January 2007 (UTC) ::::I pasted it in already. I just knoticed that another user asked for admin status for this wikia... so sorry about us asking twice.. --Animagi/Prongs 22:59, 13 January 2007 (UTC) This Article Needs Protection Somebody blanked the article and replaced it with Voldemort killed Hermione Voldemort killed Hermione Voldemort killed Hermione... Sith Penguin Lord 21:42, 21 June 2007 (UTC) Over-american useage The US usage is beeing used far too much. Sorceror and Candy are used by far the most, it isn't even written in the books. whats the point in Americanising a series of books from an author that says she doesnt want them to. :Its probably just a mistake by people who don't know better. Help me out though, what's the British form of "candy"....? Mafalda Hopkirk 23:03, 31 October 2007 (UTC) 'Sweets' or 'Chocolate' (if it is made of chocolate). I personally don't grudge the Americanized versions however, I will continue to say 'Philosopher's Stone' =). All kinds of improvements I'm an administrator at Halopedia, and I'm obsessed with standardization, categorization, etc. Anyway, since it hasn't been done yet, if it's okay (I'd hate for you guys to have to rollback so many edits if you don't want this), I want to make an infobox for spells, and put it on every page about a spell. Also, I think every spell should also be categorized as either a Charm (wingardium leviosa, folding your socks, etc.), jinxes (little tricks and pranks, like hanging someone upside down), hexes (bat bogey hex, things that when combined the right way will turn you into a giant slug), and curses (killing people, sectumsempra). I also have a bot that I could use on here to, for example, make spelling Britishized, fix other things here and there, etc... anyway, since the ways I want to contribute here involve doing all kinds of things and would cause nearly irreparable damage if you didn't like them, so I just wanna confirm that you guys are fine with some of the things I want to do. =D --NOTASTAFF GPT(talk)( ) 03:39, 23 July 2007 (UTC) :Sounds good. It might be a good idea to bring this up at the community portal though. John Reaves (talk) 04:05, 23 July 2007 (UTC) ::At Halopedia we don't have a community portal, so... /me is kinda confused... what do I do? =S --NOTASTAFF GPT(talk)( ) 04:15, 23 July 2007 (UTC) :::You just need to leave a message at Harry Potter Wiki talk:Community portal. Angela (talk) 19:20, 23 July 2007 (UTC) Featured article The featured article needs to be changed more often. Lord Voldemort has been featured for at least a month. Akwdb 01:30, 6 August 2007 (UTC) Aditional information for movie 3 Rowling has stated that the writers, under no consulation from her, placed clues in movie 3 that hinted at things in book 7. She continued to state that after fans read book 7 they will think that the clues in movie 3 were done intentionally. I would love to see what these clues are in movie 3 and how they are linked to book 7. :So? We have all already read book 7. One person I know claims to have read book 81. Somebody else read book 112. another person claimed to have read book 273. 1: of the history of middle earth 2: of the wheel of time 3: They where lying, that time... Dangerous Welcome all! I want cinch main page My substace: Sometimes occur vandalism so I'm please administrators safegurad main page(option edytion for administrators) Yours Truly --Karu 12:44, 6 September 2007 (UTC) Sourcing How do you source the Daily Prophet papers that came out. Chudley Cannons needs this. Featured Article Image Some hillarious person recently changed the Featured Article image. I can't figure out how to change it. Hufflepuff Half-Giant 06:41, 27 September 2007 (UTC) :Lol, hope you liked the changes to your user page though. Luna fan 06:43, 27 September 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah...it's fun for everyone. Hufflepuff Half-Giant 07:17, 27 September 2007 (UTC) :::It should all be fixed now. John Reaves (talk) 07:40, 27 September 2007 (UTC) wanted pages Is there like a list of wanted articles around here? --[[User:Aglaia|Aglaia / Owls]] 17:43, 31 October 2007 (UTC)--Aglaia Owls! 17:32, 31 October 2007 (UTC) : -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 17:38, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Thanks so much! --Aglaia Owls! :Welcome. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 17:46, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Please Add to News Tales of Beedle the Bard published - http://www.telegraph.co.uk/arts/main.jhtml?xml=/arts/2007/11/01/bbharry101.xml Mafalda Hopkirk 16:13, 1 November 2007 (UTC) : Done -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 22:46, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Layout I have found a problem with the Layout. Beneath the selected picture on the left column the background is blue. -Matoro183 (Ravenclaw) 16:33, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :The background of that entire column is blue...unless I'm not getting what you're describing. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 17:29, 6 November 2007 (UTC) The bottom of the green column -Matoro183 (Ravenclaw) 18:41, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Thats weird. My browser must be messed up. I went to a friends house and it looks all right here -Matoro183 (Ravenclaw) 21:14, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I was confused. I checked all the colors and they're OK. Good to know though. :) -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 21:18, 6 November 2007 (UTC) I figured it out. Mozilla Firefox shows the colors more vividly and you can tell. In IE (which most people use) it looks fine 01:33, 14 November 2007 (UTC) ::It looks fine for me in Mozilla Firefox. I'm not sure... -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 04:16, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Did You Know I think there's vandilism in the 'did you know' section. "... that Hogwarts students were allowed to swear loudly if the Venomous Tentacula attempted to strangle them?" :I don't believe it is. I placed it there (in the template) after reading it in the article, and I believe it is mentioned in Half-Blood Prince. I will check the source though now that you have mentioned it. It's not vandalism, it may just be some incorrect info. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 20:25, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::It is in Half-blood Prince. I checked. 22:36, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Misdirected Main Page Link I note that the ORDER that "will be released" in Australia is of course the film (they got the book years ago,like the rest of the world) but the link from the main page goes to the article on the book.--L.E./12.144.5.2 02:14, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :Fixed, and thanks for pointing it out! - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 14:31, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :but the movie came out here at the same time as everwhere else too.Me_Potter_Fan 06:06, 15 January 2008 (UTC) ::I believe it is reference to the DVD release, not the actual release of the film. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 08:31, 15 January 2008 (UTC) 'Harry Potter Series' Link I just wanted to say, to make the section look more exciting I could put the pictures of each of the books there linking to their respective pages instead of just having the titles there. Wht do you guys think? ~ Bella Swan 00:29, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :Wookiepedia has something like that...-Matoro183 (Talk - Jimmy Fincher talk) 00:46, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::I like this idea...I think it might be really good on the main page.--Matoro183 (Talk) 22:28, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Last movie split into two, WB only wants money! Reports from mugglenet hpana latimes and as is admin only... well i'd link here so someone could add it моʀѕмоʀɗʀє τʌʟĸ 06:37, 13 March 2008 (UTC) HBP actor killed Sadly, Robert Knox, who portrayed Marcus Belby in the upcoming HBP film, has been stabbed to death today. Perhaps this news should be added to the main page? -Starstuff 13:42, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :It's very sad news, but should probably be added. --Freakatone 13:44, 24 May 2008 (UTC) News I really think we should update news more often. How bout the news on the Harry Potter Prequal? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by ChaosMaster16 (talk • ) }| }|}}. :What is the Harry Potter Prequal?-Matoro183 (Talk) 22:11, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::If you post a source and a clip we'll put it up no problem. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 23:16, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::Here's an article from CNN. It's an 800-word short story that Jo penned for a charity auction. But there's no information on the plot of that story available at this time. -Starstuff 23:35, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::: There is information on the plot info. Can you add to the news: It will take palce before harry was born, and thaat it will revolve around the mauders. If you can also link the news to the new Harry Potter Prequel page I created ChaosMaster16 11:23, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ChaosMaster16 :::::Ignore me if you want to for suggesting stealing ideas, but on wikiHow, they have the wikiHow Herald, which is sort of like a newspaper. They have a few members that edit and write articles for this Herald. I was thinking about The Daily Prophet if we can get away with it and around the copyright ... then, in sub-sections ("/" sections) we can have them delivered to user talk pages, a template for the main page, and a "main page" for the newspaper ... thanks for considering, Akira Otomo Talk | 20:19, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :We had something similar but its gone into disrepair and we're looking for things we can do to update news more often...-- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 22:41, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :: I edit news for a billion Wiki's, maybe you can have certain privlages to me? I won't mess anythin up (and IF i did, you can make it go back to th eway it was). ChaosMaster16 13:29, 19 June 2008 (UTC) ChaosMaster16 :::There isn't any way (as far as I know) to allow a special perosn to edit certain pages. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 14:26, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Wiki Sorry, but holy crap this wiki's good! Akira Otomo Talk | 20:13, 9 June 2008 (UTC) The Venomus Tentacular was strangeling me, I'm aloud ... : ) :Thanks. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 22:41, 9 June 2008 (UTC) News Add that there have been nine more pictures released for HBP and the vidoe game trailer released please. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by ChaosMaster16 (talk • ) }| }|}}. :Is there a link where they can be seen, etc? -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 05:18, 6 July 2008 (UTC) layout of main page with adblock plus im anoyed at how the main page looks with adblock plus does it have to be like this? Me_Potter_Fan (Talk) 08:03, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :Yes. Wikia is making sure that all wikis are using the new page tags, no matter how annoying it is for users using adblock addons.--Matoro183 (Talk) 19:09, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ::Go into your Adblock Plus preferences and add the following two rules (by click "Add filter..."): ::wikia.com#DIV(id=adSpace0) ::wikia.com#DIV(id=adSpace1) ::That should remove the big empty spaces. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 20:15, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Other languages How do you make this Harry Potter encyclopedia website into many different languages? I am curious to know... Henkt 19:34, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :There are a bunch of Harry Potter wikis hosted by Wikia all in different languages. We're able to interconnect them through the software but personally I am only fluent in English (and maybe passable in basic Spanish) so I could never translate an article. But there are other users who either work on just those wikis or work on both. Hope that answers your question. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 05:23, 16 August 2008 (UTC) DYK Are we going to get some new 'Did you know..?'s soon? The current ones are quite old. Lysander Scamander 20:32, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :Hmm... do you think we should have a nomination page for it? We could get a lot more, a lot faster that way. 22:11, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::I have many, many ideas for the Did You Know section. If you want some, let me know. KH 22:14, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :::Yap, me too! (= -- Seth Cooper 22:15, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Here's one: Did you know that after J.K. Rowling saw Daniel Radcliffe in Equus, she wrote the chapter in Book 7 where Harry is completely naked in King's Cross? KH 22:19, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :... I dont think that sounds appropriate plus I dont think that is why he is naked in that scene. I do think that a nomination page sounds good though. 22:26, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :::Mine are, for example: *Did you know that the Knight Bus cannot reach places from over the sea? *Did you know that Aberforth Dumbledore once made newspaper headlines for practicing illegal charms on goats? *Did you know that Daisy Dodderidge (1467-1555) was the first landlady of the Leaky Cauldron? And stuff like that... -- Seth Cooper 22:28, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::::I set up a nomination page at Template talk:DYK. Feel free to nominate! 23:13, 26 August 2008 (UTC) "On this day?" Could we put a "On this day:" banner on the main page? It's basically a banner telling events that happened on the current day. For example: On this day (September 6th): * 1991: Hedwig delivers her first message to Harry Potter: an invitation to visit Hagrid that afternoon. Harry has tea with Hagrid at 3 o'clock. * 1995: Gryffindor Quidditch team tryouts take place. Harry Potter has detention with Dolores Umbridge. And things like that. Did you like the idea? -- Seth Cooper 17:48, 6 September 2008 (UTC)